


due of watching movies too much

by Imorz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Tepat pukul sembilan malam adalah jadwal makan Jungwoo.[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 13—Vampire AU ].





	due of watching movies too much

**Author's Note:**

> NCT sepenuhnya adalah milik SM Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.
> 
> Setelah dipikir-pikir, Jaehyun/Jungwoo itu sangat fuwa-fuwa sekali dan saya berencana mau jadiin mereka main ship di NCT /eh

 

Jaehyun tidak menemukannya di sembarang lokasi, yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya adalah hutan lebat dengan pohon menjulang tinggi menunjuk langit atau gubuk tua reot penuh sarang laba-laba. Tapi Jaehyun menemukannya di rumah tetangga, berhalat sebuah bengkel, yang sedang bepergian ke luar kota—makhluk ini masuk ke dalam rumah mereka layaknya perampok dan ketika Jaehyun diam-diam ingin memukulnya dengan tongkat kasti, perampok tadi bukan mengambil harta, tetapi mengambil tikus yang sedang meronta.

Pemandangan yang Jaehyun saksikan cukup menyeramkan. Perampok itu menggigit tikus dibagian perut; tidak dikunyah, dihisapnya darahnya, sampai tubuh si tikus kering kerontang dan tidak terdengar lagi cicitnya. Napasnya tersekat, darahnya mendesir. Kaki Jaehyun seakan tertancap di lantai, ia ingin segera lari dari makhluk aneh itu tapi tertelan ketakutan sendiri.

Hingga mata merah itu menatapnya dan Jaehyun segera tidak sadarkan diri.

Pagi-pagi buta, Jaehyun bangun di atas paha perampok tadi yang tertidur. Ia duduk di sofa tetangga (yang pintunya semalaman terbuka karena didobrak si perampok) sementara Jaehyun terlelap di pangkuan. Terkesiap, Jaehyun segera menjauhkan diri, namun tubuhnya lemas dan kepala pusing tujuh keliling. Mendadak anemia, seingatnya tidak pernah Jaehyun punya riwayat anemia.

Sejak saat itu, Jungwoo, si perampok yang ternyata memiliki nama yang cukup beken, mengikutinya setiap hari dan akhirnya tinggal di rumah Jaehyun. Fakta selanjutnya yang Jaehyun tahu adalah Jungwoo seorang vampir. Vampir pengecut yang takut suara petir dan anti meminum darah manusia. Kebetulan pada malam Jaehyun menemukannya, Jungwoo sudah sangat kelaparan dan instingnya sebagai vampir menunjuk leher Jaehyun sebagai bahan nutrisi yang sempurna.

Agar kejadian yang sama tidak terulang lagi, Jaehyun menyerahkan diri sebagai makanan Jungwoo setiap malam pukul sembilan. Awalnya ia menolak karena Jaehyun sudah dianggap sebagai orang terdekat olehnya dan Jungwoo tidak ingin menyakiti Jaehyun. Namun Jaehyun bersikeras. Adapun tujuannya agar Jungwoo dapat terus hidup dan tidak berkeliaran ke sana-kemari mencari mangsa, serta tidak ditangkap orang-orang atau yang lebih mengerikan, diketahui oleh pemerintah. Bisa gempar; ribut kelimpungan negeri ini.

"Jungwoo, sudah pukul sembilan."

Seperti biasa, Jungwoo ke luar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Jaehyun yang sudah siap duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kali ini ia kembali tertunduk, mimiknya muram.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaehyun heran dan mendekat.

Jungwoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak ingin menggigit Jaehyun lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Jaehyun harus meminum obat setelah kugigit, Jaehyun selalu tidur setelah kugigit, aku selalu menyusahkan Jaehyun."

Jaehyun menghela panjang setelah mendengar pernyataan Jungwoo yang saat ini tengah tertunduk.

Kembali pada skenario-skenario terburuk yang pernah ia pikirkan, sesungguhnya, jauh lebih menyusahkan bagi Jaehyun jika Jungwoo tidak meminum darahnya dan pergi ke rumah tetangga lain untuk mencari tikus.

"Jangan begitu. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa, Jungwoo."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Jaehyun peduli denganku?"

"Aku menyayangi Jungwoo, oke? Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku bersedia digigit setiap malam. Jadi, berhentilah berpikiran buruk."

"Aku takut suatu hari Jaehyun akan membenciku."

Padahal hari-hari sebelumnya terbilang normal saja, kenapa hari ini Jungwoo bersikap aneh?

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini, Jungwoo?" tanya Jaehyun curiga.

"Eh? Aku menonton film."

"Film apa?"

"Film tentang ... vampir."

Ah, begitu. Jaehyun mafhum. Film-film vampir yang hampir keseluruhan menggeneralisir kaum vampir sebagai kaum yang beringas. Kemungkinan Jungwoo menonton maraton dan secara tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam otaknya—terutama bagian di mana manusia mencoba balas dendam atas apa yang vampir lakukan kepada mereka.

Jaehyun menatap Jungwoo yang bergetar ingin menangis. Ia rengkuh tubuhnya, ia elus punggungnya agar tenang. Jungwoo terisak. Ini semua akibat terlalu banyak menonton film, Jaehyun bersumpah akan menjauhkan Jungwoo dari kaset-kaset film miliknya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan. Aku tidak akan membencimu."

"Jaehyun janji?" jawab Jungwoo disela isak.

"Asal kau juga berjanji untuk tidak menonton film yang serupa lagi."

Jungwoo melepas pelukan Jaehyun dan tersenyum tulus. "Aku janji."

"Bagus." Jaehyun menarik kausnya dan memperlihatkan leher. "Sekarang waktunya makan."

Mata Jungwoo masih mengisyaratkan keraguan, ia melihat leher Jaehyun yang penuh bercak hitam-hitam bekas lubang gigitan. Jaehyun memperhatikan Jungwoo yang lagi-lagi terdiam dan ia pun mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Jangan ragu, Jungwoo. Kalau kau tidak makan, aku yang sedih nanti."

Mendengar hal itu, Jungwoo menganga tidak percaya. Ia segera membuka mulutnya dan menajamkan gigi taring andalan. Rasa perih menerpa Jaehyun, berapa kali pun ia digigit rasanya tetap saja sakit.

Selepas makan, Jungwoo memeluk Jaehyun erat. "Jangan tidur. Temani aku."

Tingkah Jungwoo mengulas senyum Jaehyun. Ia bersedia mengabulkan permintaan Jungwoo. Setelah meminum obat, ia mengambil selimut dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari membalut diri dengan selimut tadi bersama Jungwoo. Mereka menghabiskan malam menonton televisi dan memakan kacang. Larut dalam suasana, Jaehyun tertidur di pangkuan Jungwoo.

Posisi tidak berpindah hingga esok pagi. Mengingatkan Jaehyun ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia tersenyum. Bertemu Jungwoo memang sudah suratan takdir.

.  
.  
.  
Selesai.


End file.
